D
Profile Age - (?) Gender - Male/Female/Both/Neither (Depending on the body at the time) Species - Based on Lion, modified by Dr. Dame Olga Planet of Origin - (?) Relation(s) - Enemy of Kobayashi Ohta,"child"/creation of Dr. Dame Olga, Love interest of Noland Abrams, (?) Status - Pilot of RAEP and RaePOST Affiliation - Lion Empire ---- During her career, Dr.Dame Olga has created numerous gigantic bio-monsters each more horrifying than the other, and yet ironically, the creation she considers to be her greatest creation – is no taller than an average Lion. In fact, it looks no different than any other Lion. D is the prototype of Dr.Dame Olga’s ambitious project to create a new type of biological weapon that could “come back from the dead”. This is accomplished through a system that records memories of the biological weapon through a telepathic link between the system and the brain of the weapon (the brain is a one big transmitter). When the weapon perishes, a new body will be cloned with the weapons memories before death. *Virtualy any property of the new body can be modified such as age, height, gender etc. Despite the project for being in its infancy, D has become notorious among the Lion empires ranks. Other Lions call D an abomination and/or monster and are afraid of it, staying away from it whether meeting it in person or in a mech (especially if in the later). Before the incident with ENIS, D had only died several times. This all changes when it faces Ohta. And then its long streak of deaths begins. Because of its numerous defeats, D starts a personal crusade to prove that its concept is right. But as more deaths start to pile up, D behavior starts to changes bizarrely from calm and arrogant to batshit insane. Dr.Dame Olga discovers that the insanity is due to garbled data caused during the moment when the brain ceases to function. But she also discovered that this glitch has a beneficial effect that increases various cognitive capabilities and thus she came to a conclusion that D is far more effective with this flaw than without it. After this discovery she even encourages D to die more to see what extent its cognitive capabilities reach despite the fact that D is getting more dangerous, unpredictable and harder to control with each death. *D does notice itself becoming insane but instead of resenting this, it embraces it (It’s actually proud of being insane). Towards the end, D's goals become rather nebulous, not even being itself aware what it tries to accomplish. Since D’s general lifespan per incarnation is not considered very long, it has no permanent mech assigned to it. Most of D’s mechs are prototypes and other experimental constructs. ---- Maybe instead of being part of a larger project, D could be the first prototype: Thus it is constantly pushed to fight and defeat Ohta, in order to prove thaat the concept behind it is right. Then the insanity begins when it is defeated by Ohta the first time, due to the above reasons. Rather than other Lion's not knowing of D's existence, every Lion knows its existence and is completely afraid of being near it. *Sounds good. ---- D: D stands for a codename or something, not sure yet. A biological weapon, who pilots all manner of mecha and monsters to fight ENIS, and loses a lot. Will eventually end up piloting the Super Robot Raep and later, RaePost. Whenever D is defeated, it dies, and is reborn in a clone body, though after a few engagements, the bodies start to differentiate from the original encountered host due to cellular mutation from continuous revival and damage from encountering high levels of Gar energy. D will likely appear to be male for the initial encounters, and for a few more, but eventually will end up with various female bodies. Look to the image archive, where there is that collection of faces and the one face of the crazy girl shouting. That's after D gets Abrams, who by then is a renegade, to fall in love with her (though not on purpose) and is shouting "I'm a man!!!" while attacking in a storm rage and awkward feelings. :P Will he/she/it have a Good End or a Bad End? Not sure yet.